Heart of the Moon
by Hanyou Keeper
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo head off to Vegas for a Simple Plan concert. With a stowaway homeless kid and a Hollywood scout, how will this adventure end? Read to find out. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N: Here's a new Lizzie story for ya. It's about music, love, leaving, and heartbreak. Hope you like it. Oh, and does anyone know Lizzie's hometown? I know I know it, but I can't remember it.  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving Home  
  
Lizzie was crying. She was moving out. She was going to college. Her heart was breaking. She was so sad, so absorbed in her sorrow, she didn't hear when her mom came in.  
"Lizzie, I know you're sad, but you have to see your friends sometime. Miranda is downstairs on the couch and Gordo is at the front door. You need to talk to them." her mom said, walking around the almost- empty room. Lizzie looked up at her mom through smeared mascara and wet fingers. "Mom, I don't want to do this. I don't want to go to college. UCLA is so far away. Gordo's going to Brown, Miranda's going to NYU, everybody else is going to schools here in the state. I don't want to do this." she sobbed. Her mom came over and sat next to her daughter on the bed. She put her arm around her daughter and hugged her. "Oh Lizzie, you don't have to, but what will you do? Your friends are going on to higher education out of town, we're all going to be working. Where will you go?" she said, rubbing her daughter's back. Lizzie half-smiled through her tears. "I was thinking of going to a Simple Plan concert in Las Vegas this weekend. Gordo's driving and Miranda's coming too. We've all got our tickets, we just need parental consent and the van. It's kind of a going- away-to-college blowout thing. So, can we go? I might consider going to college if I get the time to think on it." she said. Mrs. McGuire sat pensive for a moment, then nodded. Lizzie smiled and clapped, then hugged her mom.  
When the McGuires came downstairs again, Lizzie's face was awash with tears, but she was smiling. "Come on in, Gordo. Good news: we get to go! Las Vegas and Simple Plan, here we come!" she called, high-fiving Miranda. "We leave tomorrow morning. God, I don't want to go to college, but I want to go to Las Vegas. How weird is that?" Miranda screamed, Gordo did a jig and yelled,"Woo-hoo!" at the top of his lungs, and Lizzie and Mrs. McGuire smiled at each other.  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING~  
  
"Yo, you guys, let's go!" Gordo called from the back of the van, waiting for the girls to finish saying goodbye and put their stuff in the back so they could get on their way toward Las Vegas. Miranda was excitedly hugging everybody, even a stray dog that happened upon the departing group. Lizzie was trying to pry her little brother from around her waist, desperate to get going before the sun came up. They had thousands of miles to go and three days to get there. They were getting started at 2:30 am, a record of earlybirdness for snooze-button champion, Lizzie, and king of the Alarm Clock Wars, Gordo. Miranda had freaked out because they wanted her to get up so early and, as it was, they had to peel her off her bed and throw her in the shower at 2:00 am.  
Finally, Lizzie freed herself of her brother, grabbed Miranda, and loaded their stuff into the van. Gordo started the van and the two girls piled in. Not long after they pulled out, the saw the sign that they were leaving the town. About 2,500 miles out, they passed the sign leaving the state. Lizzie turned to Miranda and Gordo and high-fived each of them. "We're free!" she yelled out the window for all the world to hear.  
  
A/N: I should have the next chapter up soon. Hope I have you on the edge of your seats, begging for more. Luvs,  
Carissa 


	2. Across The Country Wide

A/N: The reason it's Simple Plan in Vegas is I live in Vegas and I was watching a Simple Plan music video when I started writing this. Anyway, in this chapter, we encounter a few major landmarks, including the Stanley Hotel and the Great Salt Lake. We'll pretend that the McGuire gang lives in Michigan, okay?  
  
Chapter 2: Across The Country Wide  
  
They were in Illinois now. It was a serene state so far, but Lizzie knew Chicago was coming up soon. Major ugh factor. Chicago sounded like such a boring, big-city type place, featuring the famous Same Big Building Over And Over landmark. Then they planned on cutting through the rest of Illinois and a bunch of grass and cornfields to Missouri. After that, they'd pull westward and head across the lower parts of those states to Vegas. Gordo insisted upon stopping in Nunn, Colorado to see a certain karate instructor named Mr.Hitch and swinging from there up to Essex Park for a while. Then they would head straight through Utah, stopping briefly in Cedar City to visit a few friends of Lizzie's family, to Nevada and down to Vegas. There they would find a hotel to stay in for the concert and head straight to the MGM Grand's Grand Garden Arena for the concert, after changing clothes at the hotel room.  
But for right now, they were still headed through Illinois. Snore. Lizzie unbuckled and climbed over the back seat into the baggage area. She climbed, clothes and all, into one of the three sleeping bags that were sandwiches between the luggage and the backseat. She took the blue and red one she knew Gordo had brought because hers was half under the backseat and pinned there. Hers was yellow and purple, Miranda's was orange, pink, black, and green. Where she was now, Lizzie was scrunched half under the luggage and hidden by Miranda's clothes, which were leaking out of her open suitcase where she'd casually tossed it after changing clothes at a McDonald's at around eight o'clock in the morning. Lizzie lay there, bouncing slightly over the bumps in the highway. Soon, she fell asleep.  
At around 6:30 pm, Gordo pulled over and let Miranda into the driver's seat so he could snooze in the back for a while. Without really looking at where he was going, Gordo climbed, clothes and all, into his sleeping bag. He was so tired, he didn't even notice that there was someone else in his sleeping bag. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the blanket rolled in a blanke the used as a pillow when traveling.  
Lizzie turned over in her sleep and woke up. The car was still moving, but it felt as if all three of them were sandwiched in the back like when they pulled over for the night. Luckily, the breathing on Lizzie's face was shallow so the person was obviously awake. Lizzie poked the person. "Hey, hey, who's driving?" she asked groggily. "Miranda. We switched around 6." the person responded. It was Gordo. (like, duh!) "You're a little close there, Gordo." Lizzie said, pushing tiredly at Gordo's chest. Gordo tried to push his way out of the sleeping bag and failed. The fabric snapped taught and shot Gordo right back at Lizzie. When he was shot forward again, their lips touched. They moved away from one another. Their lips burned. When the moved their hands, they brushed. Whenever they moved, they touched. Eveywhere they touched, their skin burned, pleasant but hot. 'Wow,' they both thought. 'Wow.'  
  
A/N: Sorry I went into such detail in this chapter. I got my first review on this story the other day (I read it the other day anyway) and thanks, I will keep writing. Luvs,  
Carissa 


End file.
